The Dream of the Shards
by Ne0nkiss
Summary: Kuroda Emi. On the surface, she's a famous singer. Kind and lovely. But underneath it, is that really so? What will happen when the world's famous singer who is always surrounded by crowds of people, met a certain prefect who detest crowd the most? HibariXOC. Rated T for in case.
1. Prologue

Ciaosu! So, this is actually my very first fanfic. I know it's poorly written in bad grammar. That's WHY... review helps a lot! Please review and let me know if there's anything need to improve/correct on. Thank you!

**Disclaimer-**

**Gokudera: Che, why do I have to do the disclaimer? It should be your job to do it, woman.**

**Ne0nkiss: Oh, c'mon! It doesn't hurt for you to say a few words right?**

**Gokudera: And why should I listen to you?**

**Ne0nkiss: … fine, I will go ask Tsuna to help me then.**

**Gokudera: W-wait! Don't everything just go and trouble the Juudaime! Fine, I'll do it! This aho-onna do not own KHR. Understand?! What? Don't understand?! *starts litting up his dynamite***

**Ne0nkiss: *facepalm* So that's about it! Seeya! (Run away as fast as I could, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you guys... T_T)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Third person's POV**

"Say, what's my schedule for today?"

A certain girl asked nonchalantly.

"E-hem! Today at 10 am, you will be shooting a commercial on food & beverage at xxx.

At 2pm, you will be having a fan meeting at xxx shopping mall.

At 5pm, you will be holding a concert at Namimori Stadium-"

The girl raised an eyebrow at this.

"Namimori Stadium?"

She asked, while trying to hide the slight smile that had plastered on her face upon hearing the place that she will be holding her concert at.

"Yes."

The manager replied cooly, while pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Ignoring the fact that she had just cut him off.

"Ne, since we're going _there_, shall we pay our 'old acquaintance' a visit? It would be rude for us not to do so right?"

The girl said, half-smirk.

"...I suppose so."

Now things are getting interesting.

"Emi-chan! Get ready for your turn!"

The girl sighed. She stood up from the chair and checked herself in the mirror to see if everything's alright. Then, she walked out of her waiting room and proceed to the backstage.

She grabbed her mic, took a deep breath, before walking towards the front stage. Her fans' endless cheering voices as they saw her on stage were seriously no joke. Some were holding up banner with 'Emi' carved on it, some were taking video/pictures, some were just simply screaming at the top of their lungs. Without further ado, she began to sing.

While singing in a middle of her song, she sensed a familiar presence, gazing at her from somewhere. While still holding her mic, she sneak a glance from the corner of her eyes only to met with a certain infant standing 10 meters away. She winked.

The fans had gone crazy upon seeing this particular sight. Sadly, it was not meant for them.

The infant then pulled down his fedora, hiding the smirk from his face, slowly dispersing from the crowd of people.

**-End-**

* * *

End of my first prologue! Honestly, English isn't really my native language. So there's a lot of grammar errors here and there. Forgive me... T_T

Anyhow, based on the first chapter that you just read, how was it? Do feedback yeah? So that I can improve on whatever mistakes I had made. It's already 12:30am here by the way. *yawn*

So see ya on the next chapter. Ciaociao!


	2. Unexpected Guest

First, let me shout out to my first 2 review-ers! :D

**m****onamonalisa17: **Thank you for the feedback! And yeah, I noticed that my first prologue was a bit short. Maybe because I was doing it with a rush. But don't worry, I'll keep an eye on my future chapters. Thank you & please continue to review and support. ^^

**CrimsonSkyTamer: **Haha! Thank you for favouriting and following the story. ^^

So let's just go to the main plot, shall we?

Oh wait, I forgot about it. ==

**Disclaimer-**

I, Ne0nkiss, do **not** own KHR. Except for my OCs. (:

* * *

**Unexpected Guest**

**Third person's POV**

"Eh, where's Reborn?"

Tsuna, who has just woken up, stared at the empty sit where Reborn usually sit at while waiting for the breakfast to be serve.

"Hmm, strange, this morning I haven't seen Reborn-kun at all."

Nana replied, putting her index finger under her chin.

"Well, I guess he will just pop up somewhere sooner or later..."

Said Tsuna, recalling the number of times when Reborn would pop up out of nowhere. Especially at places that people least suspected. Who knows maybe this time round he will come out from the fridge?

Just when Tsuna was immersed in his thought of how Reborn coming out from the fridge, he was being knocked down by a kick aiming at the back of his head.

"Ciaosu."

"R-Reborn! That hurts!"

You could already see the bruise forming on his forehead where he got his face slammed onto the floor.

"Hmph, looks like you need more training then."

Said Reborn, before jumping from Tsuna's back to the sit where he usually sit at.

Bianchi, just sat back and took a spoonful of soup made by Nana and start feeding Reborn, who's now sitting beside her.

On the other hand, Fuuta was eating calmly, compared to I-pin and Lambo who are now fighting over who should eat the omelette.

Tsuna got up and walked over to his usual sit and sat down. Forgetting how or where did Reborn appeared just now.

"By the way Reborn, where did you go just now? It's strange for you to be late on breakfast..."

Tsuna asked, thinking how Reborn is always the first to be in the kitchen waiting for breakfast in the morning.

"W-well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Tsuna added, stumbled on his own words.

"Today, I went to see a concert."

Tsuna's eyes widened, surprised by what the infant had just said. Seriously? A concert? The world's greatest hitman was actually a fanboy of a star? "_Well, he is indeed the world's greatest hitman, but he's still a human __after all..._"

Tsuna thought silently, but not silent enough for the world's greatest hitman. Hence, earning himself another kick to the stomach.

Forgotten the fact that Reborn could read a person's mind, Tsuna spat out whatever food that he was chewing due to the impact and fell down to his knees.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!"

Reborn shouted at the poor boy who had just gotten 2 kicks in the early morning.

His mouth now twitched, obviously did not like being called "fanboy" by his student or any other people.

"I-It hurts! Reborn!"

If it's other people who said that to the hitman, then they would not be earning a kick, but a bullet to their stomach instead.

Shivering upon realising it, Tsuna got up slowly and continue whatever task he was doing. Avoiding eye contact with his tutor as he swallowed the carrots.

"Tsuna-nii, are you alright?"

Fuuta asked worriedly, having a slight frown on his face.

"Y-yeah... I'm alright..."

"Ahahaha! Dame-Tsuna is so lame today!"

Said Lambo, laughing at how pathetic Tsuna is today.

"Lambo, no teasing!"

I-pin, of course. Reprimanded her fellow friend for being rude.

Tsuna, on the other hand, sweatdropped.

"Today, we will have a guest coming. Prepare yourself."

Reborn told everyone, still being fed by Bianchi.

All attention, except Nana who had just went out to do her laundry, shifted to the said male, slightly confused.

"Eh...? Who?"

Tsuna questioned, though he doubt that he will get the answer he wants.

"You will know very soon."

Again, Reborn was playing mysterious. Looks like it's going to be a long day today...

* * *

"Nene, do you know that Emi is coming to Namimori Town today!?"

"Oh my god, really?"

Today in school, people are more energetic than usual.

Tsuna, on the other hand, only arrived in the classroom a moment ago, looked like someone who just went through hell.

"Tenth! Good morning to you!"

"Good morning Tsuna!"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted Tsuna.

"Ah...Good morning to you two..."

Tsuna greeted back, sounded as dead as ever.

"Tenth, are you alright? Are you sick? Do you need to visit the infirmary?"

Being the right hand man of Vongola Decimo, taking care of his boss' health is his top priority, of course.

"Tsuna, why the long face?"

In contrast to the panic Gokudera, Yamamoto was grinning and being carefree as usual. Which is something the dynamite man doesn't like.

"Nothing... Just got knocked down by Reborn twice in the morning."

Tsuna replied, still hasn't forgot the bruise on his forehead and the tummy.

"Tsuna, Good morning!"

"K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning!"

In a split second, Tsuna has already forgotten his hellish morning just by seeing his crush. Now, a boy-who-has-just-fallen-in-love's smile are being plastered on his face.

"Ne, Tsuna, do you know that Emi is coming to town later after school?"

Kyoko asked, smilingly.

"Ah, you mean the singer, Kuroda Emi?"

Surprisingly, Yamamoto actually knows who is Emi. Well, though his life mostly revolves around baseball, people tend to misunderstood that he is still a human.

"Che, who's that?"

Gokudera asked nonchalantly.

The rest did not seem surprise by his question. Since they knew that Gokudera grew up in Italy.

"Gokudera-kun, Emi is actually the most famous singer in Japan now. And yes Kyoko-chan, I just heard the others talking about it."

Tsuna explained and answered.

"News sure spread fast, eh?"

Yamamoto added, grinning as usual.

"She's holding her concert at the Namimori Stadium today, and we've gotten the tickets already!"

Hana cut in, showing off the tickets that she had spent 1 night and 2 days queuing up for.

"But sorry guys, I only bought Kyoko's and mine. Do you want us to get her sign for you?"

Hana asked, still holding the pair of tickets in her hand.

"Really? Then please help me get her sign. Well it's not like I'm her fan or anything, I'm actually doing this for my dad."

Yamamoto said, while putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Tsk, I don't see why the people here are so obsessed with her, is she really that 'famous'?"

Gokudera asked sarcastically, ignoring the glaring came from his classmates that overheard what the bomb-man had just said.

"She is, to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna and the others shifted their gaze and spotted Ryohei standing in front of the classroom door, punching his fists into the air.

"Onii-chan!"

Kyoko gasped, "Why are you here?"

"I'm just walking past, and I thought maybe I should greet y'all, to the EXTREME!"

"Can't you just shut up already?"

Gokudera told the boxer rudely, unable to take his shouting in the morning.

"What did you said, tako-head!"

Another quarrel is stirring up.

"I meant what I said, you lawn-head!"

"C-Calm down guys!"

Tsuna sweat-dropping, though it's not the first time he had seen them quarelling.

"Ring...Ring..."

There the school bell goes.

Everyone settled back to their seats, and of course Ryohei has to go back to his classroom as well.

And Tsuna is thanking the bell in his thought for ringing at such a nice timing.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Emi-chan?"

a student asked, pointing his finger at the girl who's standing in front of the school building.

Then, lots of heads are sticking out of the school window to see if that is really Emi.

The girl's waist-length hair was swaying slightly in the air due to the wind current as she stood there. Her dark navy blue hair, which sometime will be misunderstood as raven color, shone brightly under the intense sunlight. She has a straight across bangs which is just hovering above her eyelids, and her hair has a natural curl to it, leaving the hair slightly wavier.

"Oh my god, it's really Emi!"

One of the student gasped.

It's recess time now, so there are students who's either having their meal in the classroom, under the tree near the schoolyard, at the canteen, or even the school rooftop. (for Tsuna's group)

Upon hearing the ruckus from the people echoing around the school, Tsuna then looked down from the school rooftop to see what happened.

There, the brown orbs met the hazel orbs.

The girl smiled as she looked up at Tsuna, which seem rather unbelievable to him.

_Did she just smiled...at me?_

Tsuna's face was heated up and is as red as a tomato now.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were wondering what happened to his friend, since they did not catch what had just happened.

"I suppose you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, eh?"

A voice asked, sweetly.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and of course Tsuna, turned their heads to identify the owner of the voice.

Emi, was now standing in front of their very own eyes. That which made Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Y-yes..! I am."

Tsuna was stunned, but not the case for Gokudera.

Yamamoto's expression was even more brighter than usual, though he earlier just said that he wasn't really a fan of Emi.

"Wow, you look even cuter in person!"

Emi exclaimed, hands reaching up to Tsuna's cheeks as she tried to pulled them.

"E-eh? You know me?"

"Of course, didn't Reborn told you?"

Everyone's faces went shocked after hearing the Hitman's name being mentioned.

Just when Tsuna wanted to opened his mouth and ask what's going on, a certain prefect cut him off.

"Infiltrating the school ground without permission, I shall bite you to death."

Emi stopped pulling Tsuna's cheeks and was now greeted by a pair of tonfas aiming at her.

**-End-**

* * *

Wao, the new chapter is out! Again, please feedback & review~

Finally, Hibari and Emi met, so what will happen?

I know there are a lot of questions regarding my OC, but no worry, I'll explain them in the next chapter. So please look forward to it!

Ciaociao.


	3. New Member

Ciaosu. My update was delayed because I was sick this few days... T_T

But hey, I'm getting better now. (;

In case you're wondering, this chapter is actually after the future battle with Byakuran. I know in manga there's Shimon arc and Rainbow arc in continuation, but I'm just gonna follow the one in anime and stop at the future arc instead.

_*Italic- _Flashback

**Disclaimer-**

**Ryohei: Ne0nkiss do not own KHR, to the EXTREME!**

**Ryohei: However, she own the OCs, to the EXTREME!**

**Ryohei: By the way, do you want to join the boxing club? To the EXTRE-**

**Ne0nkiss: NO! ==**

* * *

New Member

**Emi's POV**

"_Emi, there are 5 minutes left before your turn."_

_The director told me._

_I plopped myself onto the chair and sighed,_

_the never ending commercial shoot, dramas, and even concert is eating my every bits of soul away._

_Just when I was putting on my make-up, 'that guy' appeared._

"_Ciaosu, Emi."_

"_Chaos, Reborn."_

_I steadily draw the eyeliner on my eyelids as I greeted the infant._

_Well, artist like us have to do our own make-up sometime since not all the make-up artist were available._

"_Looks like you're having fun."_

_I paused, annoyed that there are smudges on my face now._

"_May I ask which part of me looks like I'm having fun? Mr 'baby'?"_

_His mouth twitched, _

_and I could sense a dangerous aura coming from him._

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that just now..._

"_You have a new mission,"_

"_This is the letter issued by Nono."_

_There is an orange flame sealed on top of the letter itself when the infant showed me._

"_FINALLY,"_

_I grabbed the letter and hold it near my chest, tears almost falling as I thanked my wonderful Boss for issuing a new mission to me._

"_Do you know how long I've waited for this!?"_

_Still being over-dramatic._

"_But you've been doing quite a good job, especially since the Drago Famiglia case."_

_Right._

_Singer is just my temporary 'part-time job', to be honest._

_My full-time job is actually an assassin, who works in the same field as Reborn._

_Using my status as a singer, it's really easy to get close to those bosses who's related to the underground business._

_The Drago especially, has been causing lots of trouble since the past 3 years. _

_Trafficking children from all over the country._

_Girls were sent to the brothel for prostitution._

_Boys were either used for drug delivery or sent to work as manual laborer in a faraway country._

_Worse come to worse, they 'auctioned' the children off._

_Yup._

_They sold the children off as nothing but slaves._

_As a result, the percentage of missing child were increasing like skyscraper._

_And that's when I was assigned to this part-time job of mine by my very kind-hearted boss._

_A very annoying job._

_"Hmph."  
_

_Then, I opened the letter that Reborn gave me and scanned it through._

_There was 60 seconds of silence._

"_So Nono wants to transfer me out?"_

"_He thinks that it will be good if you make some friends."_

"_-Pfft."_

_I laughed at the word 'friends' being mentioned._

_Me? An assassin who has been killing mercilessly since the day I learned how to walk?_

_What a joke. _

"_So, who are those 'friends' that he wants me to make so badly to the extent of transferring me out?"_

"_It is the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians."_

_What?_

_I remembered reading the files regarding the Decimo back in the headquarter._

_If I'm not wrong, he is suppose to be a middle-schooler..._

_Wait._

_Middle-schooler?_

"_Yes, he is now in his second year."_

_Reborn answered, though I didn't ask for._

"_So my future boss is a fucking middle-schooler brat!? You serious?!"_

_I screamed and unable to hold my curse._

"_Well, I thought at first you said that he was cute?"_

_The smirk on Reborn's face is driving me insane._

_He is obviously enjoying this._

"_I mean, yeah he IS cute but not cute enough for me to work under him!"_

"_Don't treat it as work, but treat it as helping out a friend."_

_I instantly rolled my eyes._

"_And don't forget that it's an order given by Nono himself."_

_I almost forget._

_The truth is, it is at least better than the current 'part-time job' I have._

_I get to have my own free time, do the things I like. _

_Doesn't have to worry about any stalker stalking me._

_No paparazzi, etc._

"_... Fine,"_

_Reborn raised an eyebrow, shocked to see that I would complied so easily._

"_Only if I deem him worthy, that is."_

_Okay, he took it back._

"_You guys are almost the same age anywa-"_

"_No, I'm 2 years 2 months and 10 days older than him."_

_Reborn almost sweatdrop._

"_If__ you've no problem, then you will be moving to the Namimori town tomorrow."_

"_So fast?"_

_I gasped,_

_Still not mentally prepare to meet my 'little boss'._

"_Then what about Marco?"_

_Marco was my supposed 'manager', but he's actually a worker working in CEDEF._

"_He of course will resume his post as a CEDEF worker soon after you left,"_

_I pouted,_

_Marco was so nice to tease with though._

"_Emi! Get ready!"_

_I jumped slightly as the director shouted._

"_I guess I've to take my leave now,"_

"_Ciaociao."_

_The infant then ride on the crow that appeared from nowhere,_

"_Addio, Reborn."_

_And off he goes._

* * *

I thought of what happened yesterday as I pulled my little boss' cheeks.

Too immersed in my own thoughts, I left my guard down forgetting that there's still a guy I need to watch out for.

"Infiltrating on school premises without permission, I shall bite you to death."

_Uh-oh_

_Speak of the devil._

I dodged the tonfas merely by an inch by leaping backward in time.

Leaving Tsuna in trance.

Before I could re-compose myself, the pair of tonfas came flying aiming at my abdomen.

I then side-stepped to avoid getting critical hit.

Slightly pissed that I got attacked out of the blues,

I took out one of the dagger hiding in my shoes and threw it across the attacker.

Well, he dodged it, of course.

But not so well...

A thin scratch was spotted on his right cheek and you could see the crimson red blood dripping down slightly.

He growled,

I smirked.

The trio just stood there, as if watching a television broadcast. Eyes moving back and forth between Hibari and I as we sparred with each other.

Before we could do any further damage to each other, we were stopped abruptly by a familiar silhouette.

"Infant."

"Chaos, Reborn"

"Ciaosu."

I retreated my dagger back,

knowing full well what Reborn is gonna say next.

"Emi, you understood what's the mission given to you right?"

Reborn's dangerously low voice still send chills down my spine sometime... honestly.

"But, he attacked me first!"

I protest,

finger pointing at the sadistic demon of Namimori town.

"Wait, can someone just explain what's going on here?"

Gokudera voiced out exactly what Yamamoto and Tsuna wanted to ask.

Reborn just sighed,

"Emi will do the explanation."

The Hitman told the boys.

Now all eyes turned to me.

I then shot Reborn one of my 'what-the-hell' kind of look,

He just shrugged it off.

"By the way, today I'm gonna be having my _last_ concert at the Namimori Stadium. Here, these are the tickets that I secured it specially for y'all~"

I passed the tickets to the trio and of course, Hibari too, to be nice.

Since he did nothing but just glared at it, I quickly gave it to Reborn instead.

Before he rip it off.

"It's the front seat row especially meant for the VIP, you know?"

I added.

I could see Tsuna's eyes sparkled when I mentioned the 'front seat row'.

Yamamoto just grinned,

his expression are even more cheerful than before though.

Gokudera refused to take it at first, but after seeing his Tenth gladly accepted it, he has no choice but to do the same too.

So he 'forcefully' took it and stuffed it inside his pocket.

"I promise I'll explain all the doubts you guys have if you come to the concert,"

I said with my hands behind my back.

"Then I'll be seeing you guys later."

I smiled before I slowly walked past the trio and the Hitman.

I paused when I was next to a certain prefect.

"You're not the only carnivore here, ya know?"

I whispered into the prefect's ear.

I could see his veins throbbing underneath his skin as I said it.

I then chuckled slightly at the sight before I walked away from the sadistic demon...

_**-Will be continued-**_

* * *

**-Shoutout-**

**Hopelesslyhope: Thank you! ^^**

**yuuki24688: YES! Haha~ thank you for reading it my buddy. Peace! XD**

**CrimsonSkyTamer: I see. I'll try my best to update as frequent as I can:) Thanks for supporting it since the first chapter! XD**

* * *

**Ok, my brain juice is slowly running out... (lol) I mean, I really need more reviews and feedbacks to the story~ Please R&F. T.T**

**P.S. I'm seriously sucks at writing action, I humbly seek for your understanding on this... **

***hiding myself in a corner***


	4. Back To The Basic

**Disclaimer-**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi~ this peasant obviously has no capability to own such a great work. Only I, the Prince has the right to do so~**

**Ne0nkiss: Your majesty, I'm afraid that the rights neither belongs to you nor I...**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi~ You want to die? *knifes ready in his hands***

**Ne0nkiss: …**

* * *

**A/N:**

1) *Trio = Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto

2) Let me apologize in advance if there's any OOC-ness in this/future chapters. Again, this is only my first fanfic, so please go easy on me... ._.

* * *

Back To The Basic

**Emi****'s POV**

"_Emi..."_

"_Emi..."_

"_Run away... Emi"_

"... Emi?"

I slowly opened up my eyes to identify the owner of the voice.

"What's wrong Marco? I thought the rehearsal already ended?"

"It's not about that,"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as Marco continued.

"I brought them here."

Marco stepped aside, letting _them_ to come inside the waiting room.

"Ahh... you guys already here?"

I stood up and stretched my body as I greeted _them._

"So now tell us who the hell are you, and how did you know our names? What's your motive? Are you here to assassin Juudai-"

"Chill, stop throwing all the questions on me at once. Give me sometime to let my brain digest, yeah?"

I shot the dynamite man a look, hoping it would shut him up for a while.

He growled, but he somehow complied to it.

"Maa maa, I think we should listen to Kuroda-san first before we jump straight to the conclusion."

"Y-yeah."

"W-well, if Juudaime said so, then fine. Speak yourself, onna."

I clicked my tongue.

If it wasn't my sanity stopping me, I would have blow the dynamite man's head off already.

"You should watch what you says, Gokudera Hayato."

I glared hard at the dynamite man.

I could see him almost litting up his dynamites but was stopped abruptly by his Juudaime and the baseball freak.

I sighed,

"I'm with the Vongola, I was actually being _transferred_ here by Nono. So from now onwards I'm part of your member, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Please take good care of me."

I bowed, at least I still know this basic manner.

Tsuna's eyes were widening with shock.

Though the bomb man tried to conceal it, I know he was a bit taken aback from what I just said.

"Oh! So you play the mafia game as well?"

Yamamoto inquired, which seemed rather stupid for me. I applaud him for being so ignorant after so many things has happened.

"Erm, and this guy behind me is Marco. But he won't be joining us since he works for the CEDEF."

"E-eh!? He works for dad?"

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Decimo."

Marco hand reached forward to indicate a handshake.

Tsuna then clumsily followed as he do so.

"I guess I've to get ready for the concert now."

I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Don't worry, Marco will show you the way."

"This way, please."

The trio then slowly made their way out to the seats that I specially prepared for them.

I heave a sigh of relief soon after they left,

I shivered slightly as I stood on the ground, my body now leaning against the wall.

_That dream again..._ I pondered, cold sweats now forming on my forehead...

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**Third Person POV**

"..."

Hibari is again, doing the paperworks in the Reception room.

But, something doesn't feel right...

Today, he's not as calm as he used to.

And it's all thanks to a certain 'herbivore'

Sure, he was pissed due to what happened at the school rooftop today.

But the fact that he is thinking about the herbivore made him even angrier.

He promised the next time, he'll definitely bite her to death.

Just then, his eye twitched as he sensed a presence in the room.

Especially when he wanted to be alone at this time, someone came and bothered him.

And he's ready to bite whoever-has-dared-to-come-and-bother-him to death.

"Ciaosu, Hibari."

"...Infant."

Reborn ascended himself from the underground that was meant to be covered by the cement tile, with a cup of espresso in his hands as he sat on a chair with crossed leg.

"Don't worry, you will get to fight _her _again."

Hibari froze for a second, before a smirk found its way to his face.

Reborn then retreated back to the underground after he had finished his _job_.

As soon as Reborn's presence couldn't be felt anymore, he decided to concentrate on his work again.

He paused, as he spotted a mysterious ticket lying on the desk.

Under normal circumstances, he would either rip it into pieces or just throw it away.

But instead, he stared at the ticket for 1 minute...

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

4 minutes...

That's it.

He grabbed the ticket, put on his disciplinary jacket, ready his tonfas and headed out to god knows where...

* * *

**Emi's POV**

"Everyone, make some NOISE!"

Again, the screaming and cheering from the fans embraces me like an old friend.

This time round, I wore a Royal blue sleeveless velvet dress with textured floral print on it, a black skinny belt on the waist, and a pair of silver platform court shoes as my stage outfit for today. Which I think it suits my image and hair color pretty well.

Slowly, the music came on and I began singing as to not let my fans wait any longer.

* * *

**(A/N: I do not own Butterfly from )**

_Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Ai yai yai  
Where's my samurai?_

_I'm searching for a man_  
_All across Japan_  
_Just to find_  
_To find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_  
_But still a little shy_  
_Yes I need_  
_I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_I'm searching in the woods_  
_And high upon the hills_  
_Just to find_  
_To find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_  
_To keep me in his net_  
_Yes I need_  
_I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai yai_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_Ai yai yai_  
_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai yai_  
_I'm your little butterfly_  
_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

* * *

I winked at the trio who sat at the front seats after the first song has ended, and I could see Tsuna's face blushed hard, Gokudera scowled at the sight and then averted his gaze from me, Yamamoto just grinned hard with his eyes closed.

_How cute._ I chuckled.

I sang another few of my songs afterward before the encore stage. The whole concert lasted for about 3 hours as long as I could remember.

* * *

**-After the concert-**

"Bye Kuroda-san!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto waved their hands before walking toward the opposite direction of where I'm going. As for Gokudera, he didn't even bother to look at me. Well, that was expected.

"Herbivore."

I turned on my heel quickly and found the raven haired guy leaning his back against the lamp post, with a tonfa ready on his hand.

"Ah, sir, perhaps are you here to get my signature?"

I smiled brightly at him, knowing full well who is him but still, I wanted to provoke him and see how far he could go.

That was a bad idea after all.

Tonfa came flying at my face soon after the words left my mouth.

"Hey watch out! Do you know how much money I had _invested_ on my face!?"

I dodged by ducking down.

He paid no heed to my complaint and continued to attack me just like how a predator would do to their prey.

_It seems like the incident at the school rooftop today hurt his pride a lot..._ I pondered as I kept on dodging his attacks.

"Sorry, I'm currently not in the mood to fight anyone."

I rested both my hands on the tonfas and stopped them before it could make contact with my body.

Hibari's eyes widened, surprised by my strength.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened today in the rooftop. I was a bit sensitive this morning. Since I'm already part of you guys, shouldn't we be getting along instead of fighting each other?"

I tried to convince him, though I doubt that he will listen to me.

"... Part of 'you guys'?"

Good, it grabbed his attention at least.

"Y-yeah... I'm actually part of the Vongola, and from now on I'll be staying in Namimori for a while."

I forced a smile, hoping he could withdraw his tonfas.

"Don't group me with those herbivores."

_Eh?_

My back was slammed against the wall with the tonfa pressing hard against my throat.

Sensing the danger slowly approaching me, I did a knee-kick to his stomach, causing him to flinch and loosen his tonfa that had been choking me a moment ago.

Then, I leaped three steps backward to create a distance between us.

_I hope there won't be any bruise on it._

I pondered as I put my hand on my throat to gasp for air.

"E-to... Hibari-san, is it? Could you please put your weapon away? There's no reason for us to fight since we're on the same side. Really."

His steel blue orbs locked with my hazel orbs for a second, and I could feel he is longing for bloodlust now.

Just like _back then._

"Someone please save my son!" a boy was found drowning in the nearby lake. The prefect was slightly distracted by the voice, then he sneaked a glance from the corner of his eyes to see what's going on.

I grabbed hold of this moment and made a quick escape out of it. By the time he turned his gaze back at where I once stood at, he could no longer find traces of me left.

* * *

**A/N:** Personally, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. But, I've been spending more than a week on it! *sigh* Oh well.

Anyway, this is my second time writing action. I know it's poorly written...*sob* I will work harder from now on...

Please **review~! (,)**


	5. Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I, Ne0nkiss, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N:** So, I've decided to change the title of my story. It's not like I dislike the original title, but this one sounds better to me. =~=

*_Italic = _It could be flashbacks or a person's thoughts.

* * *

Invitation

**Emi's POV**

"Ding dong."

"Ding dong."

"Ding dong."

"Ding Dong Ding Doooon-"

"I'm not deaf!" I opened up the door harshly, ready to pawn at whoever just rang the door at freaking 7am in the morning.

"Wow, chill down."

I shut the door without a warning, knowing full well who has come and disturbed my precious morning sleep.

"Emi, open the door please. I'm here for a reason."

The man said as he kept on knocking on the door. My eye twitched ever so slightly by the loudness he was making in the early morning. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

I opened the door again and face the man with an untidy, bed haired, a red tank top and a white athletic shorts. Whilst the man is wearing his formal clothing. Oh well, it's not like I care anyway.

"What do you want, Dino."

I questioned the blond man before me, while he stared at my 'morning look' in shocked. Even though I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel the heat transmitted from his face to here.

"E-to... Aren't you going to invite me in first?"

I then walked to the living room with my eyelids half-closed, hand scratching the back of my head as I stifle a yawn, and plopped myself onto the sofa.

Seeing that as a sign, Dino then closed the door behind him and sat across me.

"It has been a while since we last seen each other, Emi-_chan_."

"Dino, how many times must I told you not to add _'-chan'_ behind my name?"

I scowled at the blond man. He chuckled.

"By the way, what's wrong with your face and clothes?"

I spotted muds and dirts covering almost half of his face, clothes and his jeans was torn slightly. Though the vision was a bit blurry since I only opened one of my eye and the other still kept closed.

"Y-yeah... I got tripped several times while on the way here. You see, your house is a bit far away..."

He grinned with his hand muffling the back of his hair. _Looks like Romario wasn't with him._ I pondered as I eyed the clumsy blond man in front of me.

Well, I couldn't deny what he said wasn't true. The current place I'm staying at right now is further up north from the Namimori Town. It's an apartment with 20 storey high and tight security. Other than the distance for transportation, I liked most of it. The scenery at night as you looked out from the balcony was captivating, you could see almost the whole Namimori Town from there, the people, streets and houses. It was indeed, mesmerising.

"Couldn't you just call me and tell me whatever business you have instead of coming down here?" I told the blond man with a rather annoyed tone. I detest people disturb me while I'm asleep, seriously.

"I did called you. At first it rang, but after a few times it became unreachable."

Oh. I remembered it now. I smashed the phone because of it. Looks like I've to go get a new phone soon...

"I-is that so...? Never mind that, what brings you here? I thought you were suppose to be in Italy?"

"As I thought, you have already forgotten about it..."

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow at his statement, obviously have no clue what he's talking about.

"Next week is Reborn's birthday."

Ah. Shit, I really forgot about it.

"Hn... Time sure flies."

I mumbled under my breath. Thinking when was the last time we had celebrated the tutor's birthday. As far as I know, he's a guy dislike balloons, party(unless it's held in a club or something), and cake. So the Vongola would rather give him presents that are _useful _than to hold a party.

"The others have already started decorating the party at Yamamoto's shop. By right I'm suppose to be giving out invitation, but I've got something caught up and I need to settle it..."

"And you wants me do your errand instead."

I sighed. I could already see that coming.

"Ahaha. You got me. So, _per favore_?"

He plead, with puppy dog eyes and if he were a dog, you could see him waving his tails rapidly back and forth.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

I rejected him ruthlessly, I rarely does things that are 'non-profit' to me. He should knows this better than anyone else.

"...In exchange, you can use my men for 1 day. To protect you, drive you, anything,"

Now, this got me hooked. To think that he would go to that extent.

"Really?"

"Y-yes... But it must be after you have done the favor that I asked you."

His face was now filled with regrets, but it's too late to take it back now.

"Al~right~ So who am I suppose to invite?"

I asked as I smirked down at him, _I won._

He left out a long sigh, before he handed me a list of names that I've to invite with.

I scanned through it quickly like a machine, before my gaze stopped at a particular name.

I gulped.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Of course it is wrong! Wasn't Hibari your student? Isn't it better for you to tell him personally than for a stranger like me?" I tried to argue with him. Totally never want to associate myself with a guy like Hibari again. Never.

"Like I said, I've something I need to settle for. That's why I'm asking you such a favor."

No. You've got to be kidding me.

"Even if I asked him, I bet my whole fortune that he won't be coming for the party. He hates crowd, isn't he?" That's right, there's no need to invite him anyways.

"Nonetheless, you still have to inform him about it."

Really, what kind of trouble have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't had promised him... Now I'm going to get my throat choke another time for sure.

* * *

_Dear_ _Emi, _

_How are you? I know it must be tough for you these past few years. You had done an excellent job for exposing the Drago here is a new mission assigned to you: 'Watch over the Vongola Tenth and their guardians.' I know you will have a lot of complaints regarding this, but just stay with them for the mean time. Stay and watch over them. I believe you will get along with them very soon. Reborn will take care of your lodging and necessities, so rest assure._

_Addio, Emi_

_Yours sincerely  
Nono  
_

I recalled back the day when Reborn handed me the letter issued by Nono. Never thought of how my life would be so messed by a piece of paper...

Am I a babysitter to them? I could have gone out on mission like spying, assassin and things that are more 'profitable'. Yet I'm stuck here hanging out invitation card? I grumbled as I took a break on a bench in a park. _Still left with the Mist and Cloud..._

I looked up at the azure skies with a hand hovering above my eyes, blocking the scorching sun rays from it.

A few minutes later, I stood up, feet on the ground as I stretch my body before heading to the old, run-down, Kokuyo Land...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"_Who are you byon?" A monkey-looking guy bear his fangs and glowered at my presence. Whilst the glasses-man glanced at me suspiciously, hands reaching out for what seemed to be a yo-yo. _

_Looks like I'm very unwelcome here..._

"_Ano... I'm here to find Chrome-chan, is she here?" I let out a smile to show that I don't have any hostile intention towards them. However, it's easy to say._

"_Why do you need her?" This time round, the glasses-guy spoke, cautiously._

"_Ken, Chikusa, is there something wrong?" a girl who's holding a trident and has an eye-patch covering her right eye appeared from the back door. She grasped her trident strongly and dearly in front of her chest, looking at me timidly and alert._

"_Chrome-chan, you don't have to be afraid, I'm not a bad person." I beamed brightly at the girl as I said._

"_I know it's a bit late for introduction, but I'm Kuroda Emi, who is now working under the Vongola 10th and part of your famiglia, yoroshiku!"_

"_And this is the invitation card. You see, Reborn's birthday is next week. He hopes that all of us can attend to it." I handed her the invitation card, and petted her head after that._

"_... Kuroda Emi..." Her eyes shone brightly at me when she tilted her head up to examine me closely._

"_I like your songs, a lot..." Unable to hold her blush, she looked down to her feet so that no one will be able to see her now rosy face._

"_Is that so? I'm glad that you likes them." Being a singer might not had been my choice, but as time goes by, it felt really great when people recognized you. Just like how the girl before me did. Be it your appearance, or the efforts that you are putting in in your performance._

"_If you're done with your business, then just leave already byon!" Somehow, the monkey-looking guy was getting on my nerve. I closed my eyes, to calm myself down before any blood could be shed.  
_

"_I'll be waiting for you at the party, Chrome-chan!" I waved before glaring back at the monkey-looking guy, sticking out my tongue at him. I could hear some banging and shouting after I left the room. Before I realised it, I was already chuckling at how I was able to piss him off._

_Maybe it wasn't bad to stick with them for the time being...  
_

**-End Of Flashback-**_  
_

* * *

The meeting with the Mist guardian was fun. Then, my mind snapped back to reality as I now stood behind the gate, jaw-dropping from the enormous mansion, with decoration and structures similar to how the Japanese houses in the olden days looked like in front of me. I have been standing here for at least an hour for god sake, and no matter how many times I look at the structures of the house, it still amazes me.

_So he's actually a rich boy in disguise? _I pondered.

When it comes to blood-lust monster like Hibari Kyoya, I've absolutely no idea what to do, especially when he is part of Vongola. Am I going to get my throat slice up? Or am I going to get my eyeballs gouge out? A chill went down my spine when I thought of the worst outcomes. Still hesitating whether I should ring the bell or not.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped, as I heard a familiar voice from behind.

I turned my head slowly, wishing that what I just heard was an illusion. But the reality is always different.

"Good day to you, Hibari-san. Ano..." my gaze unintentionally shifted down to the road, unable to look into his eyes. _Don't worry. Well, it's true that he is a good fighter. However, when it comes to close combat, you won't lose so easily. So calm down._

I told myself inwardly. After I had calmed my nerves down, I locked eyes with him again. Before a 'usual' smile crept onto my face as I explained the reason of coming here before he bites me to death.

"I'm here to give out the invitation. Reborn will be having his birthday party next week, it's** _perfectly _**okay if you don't want to come though." _Da__ng__ right, please don't come. _

"By right, it's suppose to be Dino who's giving you this, but it doesn't really matter who gives it, right?" My hands reached forward as I hold the card with my thumb and index finger. Smiling as brightly as possible.

Hibari looked at the card I was holding, before looking up to my neck. There, was the bruise he created last night when he grabbed hold of my neck, strangling my throat. Those pair of mysterious, emotionless, steel blue eyes were as cold as winter, and his gaze are as hard as a steel, those lustful eyes that couldn't be read through... I think if I look in his eyes for any longer, I'll drown in insanity.

I wonder what he was thinking. Does he perhaps felt guilty about it? It's amazing that I could even came up something as absurd as this.

"Hn." he replied coolly. And I stood there looking dumbfounded.

Surprisingly, he accepted the card. No, it's surprising that he accepted the card _without_ biting me to death. Which I think it was a miracle. Did Shamal inject him another new type of virus?

"Stop staring."

I came back to my senses as if a lightning had just struck me. A moment later, There was a slight tint of pink arose from my cheeks when I realized what I've been doing while I am spacing out like no one else business. How long have I been staring at him exactly?

"E-to, if there's nothing else, I shall get going then!" I began running to where I originally came from at full speed, to hide my embarrassment. Seriously, What has gotten into me?

* * *

**A/N: **Since it is base on after the future arc, I'll explain more about Emi's type of flame and weapon in the next chapter (which I haven't done so). And also other stuff that needed further explanation~

And _**Thank You So Much**_ for peepo who has been reading it and reviewing until now! *hugs* _

_*Per favore = _Please  
*_Addio = _Adieu

**Please review!  
**


End file.
